Finding Marcy
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: The son of light defeated the son of darkness in this time of calm he hears something he thought he'd never hear he has a sister with madness spikes appearing world wide can he find her while working with a kisune. {Sequel to Sons of Asura}[Written with aid of Komamura's son]
1. The New Mission Begins

Cruise sat on a telephone pole music blaring through his ear buds as as he let his soul expand as he meditated. Things had been slow since Rush's defeat he'd actual felt at peace. Until he was told he had a younger sister Marceline somewhere he couldn't get an exact location. The kishin population as decreased if only slightly. He pushed off from the pole flipping as he fell landing on his feet. He looked up to see Danny walking toward him.

Cruise sighed "What's you want Danny are you suppose to be having lunch with Red."

Danny frowned "She had to reschedule she has a mission I was gonna ask Lily if she wanted to go on one but I can't find her that's been happening a lot since the party."

Cruise sighed" I know where she is."

Cruise led Danny through be block to Wonderland Danny stared at the door frozen in place.

Cruise pushed the door open" What's your problem?"

Danny stuttered "This is a bar why would she be here?"

Cruise pulled him inside by the shirt" What does my sister see in you?"

He pulled Danny through the bar greeting the servers nonchalantly as he passed them. Until he reach his goal a table close to the back where someone could see everything. Sitting at said table was Myra Ethan Hatter and Lily.

Danny stammered" You're hanging out at a bar?"

Lily sighed "What do you want Danny?"

Danny frown "I thought we could check the mission board."

Lily frowned "Missions are restricted until further notice."

Cruise turned "Have fun I'm gonna go see about that."

He turned and walk toward the academy. Once he arrived he made his way to the death room to find Kid standing in front of a map with black dots in multiple place making it look like a dot to dot waiting to be done.

Kid turned as Cruise approached "I was about to call you you've heard about the missions I trust?'

Cruise nodded "Just now what's going on?'

Kid walked over to him placing his hand over his heart "I'all explain in a moment ,soul cleansing."

Cruise's knees buckled as he clutched his chest "What did you do to me?"

Kid smiled" As we speak your soul is being transformed."

Cruise growled returning to hid feet "There's nothing wrong with my soul."

Kid chuckled to himself "Did you ever wonder what your soul looked like I'm surprised Maka never told you."

Cruise groaned" Quit rambling and get to the point."

Kids sighed "You have a new type of gigory soul once the transformation is complete you'll have the soul you were born with a mad gigory."

Cruise. Nodded not knowing what to say "What's with the dots?"

Kid turned" I'll tell you when your partner arrives."

Roy drug himself in grumbling about Lord Death being a pain.

Kid sighed "You're seven minutes late if you must be late be eight minutes late not seven."

Roy sighed "Get on with it."

Kid nodded "The dots on this map represent areas where madness has spiked I'm sending you both because you are experienced solo fighters and you both are unaffected by madness,I want you to investigate what's causing the spikes and take them out we don't need another kishin plunging the world into madness." He turned "Now go and pack."

Cruise stood in front of a wooden door afraid to knock not knowing what to say. He wasn't there long before he was pulled in and hugged by his mother.

Maka spoke in relief" It worked I didn't it would." She pulled away to look at him " What is it you want to tell us."

Cruise sighed "I want to tell you both at the same time."

Mama smiled "Soul's on the couch he got hurt on our last mission a few days ago."

Cruise nodded "What happened."

Maka sighed " Just sprained his ankle nothing major."

They entered the living room and Cruise sat on the chair as Maka fit into Soul's side.

Cruise scratched the back of his neck "I'm going on a mission I don't know how long I'll be gone thought it would soften the blow if I just told you so you don't worry."

Soul sat up "We're still gonna worry, resonate with me I wanna give ya' somethin'."

Cruise stood and placed his hand on Soul shoulder beginning their resonance.

Cruise appeared in the Black Room "So why'd we have to resonate?"

Soul stood from his piano" I'm sending the imp with you by having him enter your soul."

Cruise nodded "Alright so can I go now?"

Soul nodded as the imp entered Cruise's soul. Cruise gave them on last look and left to pack. Roy and Cruise sat on the steps of the academy where they were told their ride would met them.

Roy reclined "Where are they it's been an hour?"

Cruise sat hunched forward elbows on his knees "Be patient House Pet they'll be here soon."

Roy laughed "I'm surprised you're so calm not being with Artemis for a month you must be worried."

Cruise sighed "She's with the council she's fine she calls me when she can."

Roy "What do you think is causing the spikes?"

Cruise shrugged as a truck pulled up dropped of a pair of motorcycles and drove away.

Cruise stood getting on one of the bikes "Ready to find out House Pet?"

Roy got on the other bike "Let this road trip begin.."


	2. Marcy

She's been traveling for close to a year never staying anywhere long than a week and never the same place twice. She knew where she wanted to go but she didn't know how to get there. She was going to Death City to find or older brother. Her hair was black with white tips her eyes were gold her skin was pale. She wore the outfit of an adventurer a pair knives crossed on her belt and thick heavy boots. She was somewhere in the middle of Eurasia when she felt it.

She gripped her knives "Come on out clown I know you're there."

A large creature came from the shadows. It's head sideways it's form was hunch forward. It drug one leg as it was one arm was clawed while the other arm look ed a drill.

It lumbered forward and she jumped to dodge. She stabbed it in the leg causing it to fall forward on it's knees. She cut off it's head in a second flat. The body vanished leaving to soul smashed it beneath her boot and put her knives away continuing on.

She needed to find a place to sleep animals affected by madness come out after dark. She'd see it they eat anything like zombies. This is what caused clowns when they bit a human the bitten becomes a madness clown.

It sickened her. She did what she could to help but it might not be enough she hoped to everything would start to look up soon.


	3. The Clown at Comicom

Cruise and Roy paused as a sign came into view 'Welcome to Los Angeles'.

Roy stared at the sign "Why are we going to LA?"

Cruise popped his neck "A clown's attaching ComiCon we need to take it out."

Roy signed "We don't have to wear costumes do we?"

Cruise smirked "We are in costume."

They drove through town dodging costumed people as they reached a large arena the parking area was full of replica cars. Cruise parked next to the main door ignoring the no parking sign.

Roy parked next to cruise "We can't park here."

Cruise smirked "I don't care let the storm troopers come after me."

Roy made a confused expression " How do you know the security here is storm troopers?"

Cruise pointed to a squad of troopers on patrol.

Cruise dusted off his coat "Let's go, we'll split up and if one of us finds it we'll call the other.

Cruise had been searching for what felt like hours when pink hair entered his vision as he passed a booth.

He walked over "Mrs Ford?"

Kim smiled "Damien never thought i'd see you at one of these."

Cruise sighed "There's a kishin here that's the only reason i'm here,what are you selling?"

Kim smirk pulling a box from under the table "You're gonna like this."

The box held action figures of the main cast.

Cruise stared " Are these what I think they are?"

Kim smiled "Yep, i sell the Justin Law and Giriko as a set."

Cruise pulled out his wallet "So is there a set for my team?"

Kim frowned "No but i have this."

Cruise's mouth fell open as a sheet was pulled frown a large display case "I'll give you five hundred if you sell me the complete suite and the figures six hundred if you throw in the case."

Kim smirked "Seven hundred and i'll throw this in."

Cruise tossed his money on the tabled "The White Tiger morphed and Saba."

Kim smiled "Careful now the blade's real.

Cruise spun the sword and slid it into its sheath "You mind sending what I bought home for me?"

Kim opened the display "You don't even have to ask you can't be lugging a green ranger suit in a display case on you journey now can you?" She placed the dagger in his hand.

Cruise's phone went off "Yeah House Pet I'll be right their." He turned "Later Mrs Ford."

The world was going to be down one gigory if Roy made it out of this alive this he swore.

"You can't block me forever." His enemy stated

Roy chuckled "I might be afraid of you if i knew what you were supposed to be."

The enemy pushed him back "I am Goldar Lord Zedd's strongest solider."

Roy burst in to laughter "You mean you're a Power Ranger villain dude you suck."

Goldar raised his sword "laugh all you want fox your soul will make me stronger."

The Dragon Zord summoning melody was heard.

They turn to see Cruise standing on a pole "Hey Goldar don't you know heroes come in teams?"

Goldar laughed "There can be six of you and you would still lose."

Cruise jumped "Goldar meet Saba."he charged and was blocked.

Goldar growled "You are a fool white ranger!"

Cruise laughed "Fool's got a secret." He stabbed the dragon dagger into his back "Dragon dagger."

Roy growled "You picked a good time to show up." He turned his weapon back into his tail "What took you so long?"

Cruise sheathed Saba "Did some shopping."

Roy shrugged "What's that dragon dagger you were talking about?"

Cruise shook the blood off the dagger and played it.

Roy nodded "So can we go now?"

Cruise nodded " Yeah before we have to talk to Darth Vader."

Roy laughed "I get it because the security guards are storm troopers."

Cruise started walking "Come House Pet or I'm leaving you."


	4. Savoir

ruise slammed the door with a growl falling face down on his bed. Roy entered behind him rubbing his nose where Cruise had slammed it in his face.

Roy perched on his own bed "I don't know why you're angry about it."

Cruise shot up glaring him "After you went to the rest room I had five people tell me we were a cute couple!"

Roy shrugged "Still not seeing a problem."

Cruise closed his eyes "I am not dating you I am not gay."

Roy chuckled "I could get any guy I wanted why would I date you?"

Cruise sighed "Glad to see you're laughing this off House Pet but I'm not the only one who has to answer to my angry Kitten."

Roy shrugged "I'm not afraid of a kitty cat."

Cruise sighed as his phone went off "You should be."

Cruise answered as Artemis's screams were heard "Fox I will kill you!"

Roy growled "What'd I do?"

Cruise sighed "Kitten how'd you find out?"

Artemis sighed "Kiki told me."

Cruise smiled "What'd she tell you?"

Artemis spoke with a hiss "She told me you took a mission without telling me."

Cruise scratched the back of his neck "I was requested it's not just that."

Artemis's voice should her disbelief "Yeah explain."

Cruise sighed "I heard through Angela that I have a sister I'm looking for her that's the real reason I'm on this mission."

Artemis sighed "I'll ask around see if I can find you some more information stay safe."

Cruise smiled "You to Kitten thanks."

She was afraid not w strange feeling to her. Then man following her gave off a creepy feeling he had the eyes of a a predator she had a feeling as to what type of predator he was. She ran in to an alley grabbing a fire escape latter and climbing up. She heard a clang and kept running not looking back.

"Why don't you just be a good girl and come with me." He growled

She jumped to the next building only to find she had nowhere to go. Th man smiled getting closer. Without thinking she dived off the building hitting a dumpster as she fell.

The man leeped land on his feet in front of her "You had to run you had to make this difficult but now it's time for the fun part."

"leave her alone Giriko." Someone stood a distance from them they had some sort of weapon as the hand beyond that she couldn't tell.

She froze " You came for me?"

* * *

Alright you guys tell who's her savior looking for a male OC.


	5. Kiki and Meta

Kiki stood stretching and looked out the window "Everyone's out on missions save for the reaper twins." She sighed "I'm i really missing them I nothing to do."

She went down stairs and saw a note hanging to the wall by a scalpel.

She sighed "There out to i guess." She turned to the door "Maybe Maka feels like talking."

Death City was quiet as Kiki walked through it. She changed her feet into blades and used them as skates. She dodged people as she skated through the city. She jumped the fence changing her feet before she reached the ground. She walked to the door slowly when she reached it it opened.

She jumped clutching her heart "I hate when you do that."

Maka rolled her eyes "You're coming in anyway all i did was open the door so what brings you to my door step?"

Kiki hung her head "I'm bored and no one's here for me to play with."

Maka nodded "Get in here then."

Kiki had been sitting here for close to an hour and she had to ask "I heard you dated Lord Death is it true?"

Maka shook her "I went on one date with him and it was practice date for his first date with Liz and my first first date with Soul."

Kiki stood "I've bothered you enough."

Maka frowned "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Yes she does you told me when ever it's just us your full attention is on me now get in our bed so i can punish you."Soul purred in Maka's ear

"I'm gone!" With that Kiki bolted.

(I apologize if i get something wrong)

He blocked the beast's claw with his arm the razor like blades cutting through to the flesh to the metal bones beneath. He punched the beast in the gut making it stagger back. It turned swinging it's tail at him he jumped back and grabbed it's tail. He stumped on it's tail snapping it off. The beast let out a roar before it charging at him. It's claws sink into his gut as he hit the wall.

She saw it before she heard something had beat the shit out of Meta.

"Alright fingers crossed i don't die." Kiki mumbled to herself "Hey." The beast turned "You want a fight then fight me!"

Meta looked at her "What are you doing,eat away now!"

The beast growled "If she wishes to die first then let her."

Kiki changed her fingers into blades ,she jumped plunging her blades into it "Soul Force."

He stared as she slashed at the beast until it was on it's back and looked above it.

Kiki held up her changed foot "In the name of Lord Death, i'm taking your soul." She slammed her foot down cutting off it's head.

Meta stood as Kiki walked toward him "Thank you."

Kiki grabbed him by the shirt "Thank me after I stitch you up." With that she pulled him toward the lab.

* * *

Cruise stood in an empty area "I thank you for putting up with this filler chaper."

Roy stared at him "Who are you talking to?"

Cruise sighed "I'll expain it to him later read and review."


End file.
